Une histoire de Colt
by Akirafye
Summary: John est recherché par le FBI depuis plusieurs années. Lorsqu'ils le trouvent enfin, c'est sur deux enfants qu'ils vont tomber. L'un sera rapidement récupéré par son père tandis qu'ils réussiront à placer l'autre sous leur protection. Ce dernier va alors vivre une vie plus ou moins ordinaire. Cependant, personne n'échappe à son destin. Et ça, Dean et Sam le comprendront très bien.
1. Prologue

**_Bien le bonsoir, ou bonjour à vous de voir._**

**_J'ai découvert Supernatural bien tard dans ma vie, c'est à dire qu'il y a quelque mois et je n'ai pu me restreindre à l'envie de mettre mon grain de sel._**

**_Comme à mon habitude : _**

**_Attention : _**_cette fiction contient des relations homosexuels, pour ceux qui n'apprécient__ pas, ne lisez pas._

**_Comme je ne sais pas commet vous présenter cette fiction nous allons faire simple :_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

PROLOGUE :

« Je dois partir. » annonça John alors qu'il raccrochait d'une conversation avec Bobby.

Dean observa son père un instant, se demandant pour combien de temps.

« Je devrais revenir dans quelques jours, six au plus tard. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu appelles Bobby, Dean. S'il n'est pas disponible, tu joints Caleb. Sinon il y a Rufus. Et en dernier recours, tu parles à Hellen. » reprit-il tout en mettant son fusil de chasse dans son sac de voyage et en lui indiquant un calepin comportant les numéros des personnes précédemment citées.

Dean s'en saisit tandis qu'il sortait un deuxième fusil et le confiait à son fils qui le prit avec aisance. Dean savait ce qu'il avait à faire, son père était clair : protégé Sam, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« Bien, tu n'ouvres à personne. Si c'est la gérante, vous vous cachez ou tu la baratines. Si c'est une autre personne tu vous défends. » continua son père, Dean sachant très bien de quelles autres personnes il s'agissait : des monstres, des démons.

Il acquiesça une énième fois lorsque John lui donna ses recommandations à suivre lors de son absence. Il avait déjà dix ans, cela faisait quatre ans qu'il savait manier une arme, six qu'il vivait comme ça. Depuis que sa mère était morte. Alors il accepta de se plier à toutes les règles que son père imposait, parce que son père savait. Cela il en était persuadé. Ce dernier le fixa un instant avec sérieux, le jugeant du regard avant de hocher de la tête.

« C'est bien, Dean, soit très prudent et veille bien sur Sam. » appuya une dernière fois John avant d'enfin finir son sac.

Il alla embrasser son deuxième enfant qui dormait encore puis il partit, sans un regard pour Dean qui avait toujours son fusil à la main.

Ce dernier l'observa fermer la porte avant d'enclencher le verrou. Comme toujours, Dean retourna dans son lit. Puis le lendemain il fit son petit déjeuné à Sam, ils passèrent la journée devant la télévision avant de déjeuner. Ils ne faisaient que cela, regarder la télé, manger. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Puis le lendemain, cela recommença, lui s'occupant de Sammy, obligé de rester dans la chambre de motel.

Au troisième jour, Dean dut expliquer à Sam pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ce qu'ils risquaient. Cependant, il devait cacher la vérité sur les monstres, alors il masqua la vérité celle-ci des sarcasmes. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait toujours eu face à la curiosité et la persévérance de son frère.

« Dean, je veux sortir. » répéta pour la sixième fois Sam alors qu'il refusait de manger tant qu'il ne serait pas allé dehors.

« Sam, est-ce que tu veux vraiment que le monstre sous le paillasson te dévore ? » s'enquit Dean avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi la porte l'empêcherait de rentrer. » fit remarquer Sam avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

« Pourquoi les monstres ne sortent pas de dessous le lit pour t'attaquer sous tes couvertures ? Ils ne peuvent pas ! Mais si on sort, ils pourront rentrer et là, ils t'attaqueront dans ton sommeil. Alors il ne faut pas sortir. » tenta Dean espérant ne pas trop faire peur à son frère tout de même.

« Mais papa est sorti lui. » fit remarquer son petit frère alors qu'il observait avec une légère frayeur la porte.

« Oui, mais j'avais le fusil et je les repoussais. » tenta Dean ne sachant pas si la raison allait être suffisante.

Sam sembla avoir une grande révélation car il hocha de la tête. Dean le dévisagea un instant. Son frère avait peur de ce nouveau monstre qu'il venait d'inventer, pourtant il semblait heureux d'avoir été mis dans la confidence. Cela le fit sourire.

Sam se décida à enfin manger puis après, il se posta devant la télévision. Dean vérifia ce qu'il regardait, un documentaire sur la chasse. Il eut un sourire ironique mais s'occupa de ranger le coin cuisine. S'ils devaient être seuls pendant six jours, il valait mieux que tout soit rangé.

Il se demanda ce que leur père était partit chasser cette fois, et s'il était avec Bobby. Certaine fois, lorsque John était sur une piste, il les emmenait chez Bobby. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il faisait cela. Il adorait passer ses journées en compagnie de l'homme qui réparait ses voitures. Enfin, parfois il passait son temps à faire des recherches. Dans ces moments là, il allait jouer dans la décharge, seul. C'était les rares fois où il n'avait pas à surveiller Sam. Ce dernier étant sous la responsabilité de Bobby. Bien sûr, il aimait prendre soin de son petit frère. Il se sentait plus adulte, plus responsable. Cependant, certaines fois, il aimait à s'amuser comme il le voyait faire les autres enfants parfois.

« Quand est-ce que papa rentre ? » lui demanda Sam le sortant de ses pensées.

« Dans trois jours. » répondit-il avec aplomb alors qu'une légère angoisse qu'il ne revienne jamais germait dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? »

« Il avait quelque chose à faire. »

Sam ne sembla pas satisfait de sa réponse mais il préféra ne pas continuer. A chaque fois, il savait que son père pourrait ne pas revenir. Pourtant c'était son papa, son héros. John était invincible. De plus, s'il était avec Bobby, ils ne craignaient rien, à eux deux ils étaient indestructibles. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait été chassé avec son père et Bobby, il s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie : sa première chasse, lors de ses sept ans, un loup garou.

Il s'installa alors à côté de son frère face à la télévision. Et la routine reprit.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jour que son père n'était pas revenu. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il serait de retour avant le lendemain, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'arrêter devant la porte de leur chambre. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper, il fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers la porte, suspicieux, et observa à travers le judas. Deux hommes, deux inconnus, ainsi qu'une femme, la dirigeante du motel, se tenaient là, attendant. Il se tourna rapidement vers son frère qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur et il lui fit signe de se cacher, sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit.

« Monsieur Abrahams ? » appela une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte. « Vous êtes là ? Monsieur ? Répondez-moi. »

Sam s'obtempéra avec réticence et il dut le pousser pour qu'il se glisse sous le lit, légèrement effrayé. Il allait, lui aussi se dissimuler quelques parts, lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis et que la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut à peine le temps de se dissimuler dans la salle de bain que les trois adultes entraient. Il entendit des chuchotis et se décida à tenter de se dissimuler dans la douche. Il fit en sorte de bien se cacher derrière le rideau, cependant, il savait ce dernier légèrement translucide. Alors il croisa les doigts. Sam ne pourrait être trouvé, car l'espace sous le lit était bien trop réduit pour que qui que ce soit s'y cache, sauf un enfant, donc personne ne tenterait de regarder. Lui par contre, il allait être vu et rapidement si on ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain.

Comme il le prédit, quelques secondes plus tard, un des deux hommes, de fortes corpulences, la peau foncée et l'air revêche le découvrit. Il l'enjoignit à le suivre, le forçant presque à revenir dans le salon. La femme le fixa les yeux ronds, alors que l'autre homme tenait dans ses mains le fusil que son père avait laissé. Ce dernier s'avança et lui demanda :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Dean avait alors deux options, faire l'enfant timide et abandonné, ou celui revêche. Pour gagner leur confiance et permettre à Sam de rester caché, il décida d'opté pour la première solution. Bien que dans les deux cas le premier mouvement était le même, il baissa donc la tête et évita leur regard. Face à son silence l'homme reprit :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je me nomme Max. Je suis policier. » indiqua-t-il tout en sortant son insigne. « Du F.B.I. » lui sourit-il.

En effet, la plaque indiquait bien le nom de Max Weber, pourtant, Dean était bien placé pour savoir que cela pouvait très bien être un faux.

« Le deuxième est là. » annonça alors l'autre homme agenouillé devant le lit.

Max se dirigea immédiatement vers ce dernier, oubliant Dean et le laissant aux mains de la gérante, et ils réussirent à convaincre Sam de sortir. L'angoisse de Dean montait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne savait pas si Sam allait réussir à ne rien dire. On ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation après tout. Il croisa les doigts et espéra avec force.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, petit. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » reprit Max avec son sourire engageant vers son frère.

Ce dernier le jaugea du regard. Max refit alors son petit speech, qui, il fallait l'avouer, inspirait confiance et il comprit à la seconde même où son frère céda. Dean décida alors de devenir l'enfant revêche.

« Sam. » dit-il timidement.

Max se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui et le questionna du regard, ce dernier se fit insistant. Pourtant Dean ne dit pas un mot, soutenant son regard.

« Ton nom gamin ! » ordonna presque l'autre homme de sa voix bourru en se rapprochant et en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Les deux hommes jouaient le bon, Max, et le méchant –Dean décida de le nommer Fred- flic. Fred faisait assez peur tout de même.

« Dean. » avoua-t-il à mi-mots.

« Très bien, Dean. » enchaîna-t-il apparemment soulagé qu'il soit doué de parole et ait accepté de répondre. « Vous êtes ici tout seul ? » continua-t-il espérant obtenir des réponses de sa part, après-tout il était le plus âgé.

Dean sut à partir de cet instant qu'il avait peu de chance d'un jour revoir son père. En effet, Sam ouvrit la bouche, trop heureux de pouvoir dire ce qu'il savait :

« Non, on est avec papa. »

« John Abrahams ? » continua le policier.

Sam allait rétorquer que non lorsqu'il le coupa :

« Oui. »

Le policer fixa de nouveau son attention sur lui et lui sourit. Dean lui rendit pourtant un regard noir.

« Vous êtes donc seuls, avec un fusil à votre disposition. »

« Oui, papa dit que c'est plus prudent lorsqu'il part. » débita rapidement Sam avant que Dean ne puisse l'en empêcher. « Dean en a besoin pour repousser les monstres. »

« 'Repousser les monstres' ? » répéta le policier incrédule, puis voyant le regard sérieux de son frère il reprit : « Bien sûr, c'est très efficace ! Mais où est votre père ? »

« Y va… » commença le plus petit.

« Nous ne savons pas. » le coupa Dean.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et soupira avant de lancer un regard à son partenaire. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard alors que la porte se refermait sur lui. Max se racla la gorge pour se rappeler à son intention.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? »

Dean refusa de dire quoi que ce soit. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Sam, son regard brillant et le fait qu'il se trémoussait sur place voulait tout dire. Dean essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire et son frère se retenu, mais l'échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'agent.

J/S

Dean s'ennuyait en regardant les autres enfants abandonnées, orphelins, s'amuser dans le centre de protection de l'enfance. Après qu'on les ait retrouvé dans la chambre, on l'avait séparé lui et Sam. Surement afin de faire parler son frère, plusieurs psychologues étaient venus pour lui parler. Il n'avait au début rien dit puis s'était décidé à broder une histoire cohérente et proche de la réalité sans pour autant parler des monstres. On l'avait alors prit en pitié et il avait enfin pu rejoindre Sam. Ils étaient là depuis plusieurs jours, on leur avait expliqué que leur père n'était pas apte à les élevés et que temps qu'il était un criminel assez recherché. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient le revoir. Ce fut pourquoi, ils allaient vivre dans une autre famille.

Il tenait dans ses bras son frère qui dormait. On avait apparemment eu du mal à le calmer lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir rester avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais espérait pouvoir rester avec son frère.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une personne vint pour lui. Il allait pour réveiller son frère lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ton frère. Les inspecteurs sont venus pour te voir de nouveau. »

Dean acquiesça alors et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée. Il passa plusieurs minutes à attendre avant que Fred –il n'avait toujours pas appris son prénom- viennent le voir. Il le guida dans un petit bureau, très reculé dans le bâtiment et s'assit, lui indiquant de faire de même.

« Je voudrais savoir depuis combien de temps tu sais manipuler une arme. »

Dean le fixa en retour, cherchant à savoir si sa réponse allait influencer quoi que ce soit. Décidant que non, il déclara :

« Depuis quatre ans. »

« Et ton frère ? »

« Sammy n'a jamais touché d'arme et ne le fera pas avant longtemps ! » s'insurgea l'enfant comme il l'avait fait lorsque son père avait abordé le sujet.

L'homme le fixa de ses yeux marron, le visage tout aussi sérieux que quelques jours plus tôt. Soudainement, des voix se firent entendre, puis des cris d'enfants. L'agent se leva rapidement et avant de sortir lui ordonna :

« Ne bouge pas de là ! »

Face à l'ordre, comme il en avait l'habitude, Dean resta assis sur sa chaise, patient. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'homme revint. Le visage encore plus grave et l'air ennuyé. Il lui envoya un regard empli de pitié. Ce fait fit froncer les sourcils à l'enfant. Fred ne l'avait pour l'instant jamais regardé ainsi.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il au bous de quelques secondes, impatient, bougeant frénétiquement sur sa chaise.

« Ton frère a… » débuta-t-il avant de se racler la gorge semblant chercher ses mots. « Ton frère a été kidnappé. »

Dean resta un moment surpris, silencieux. Puis, sous l'œil fixe de l'agent, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. L'homme le suivit en silence, semblant comprendre son besoin de s'isoler. Cependant, il se dirigea vers la pièce principale où venait d'être enlevé un enfant aux sues de tous. Il retourna s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment avec son frère. Sous cette dernière, il y découvrit un mot laissé par son père :

_**Je reviendrais.**_

Son père avait récupéré son frère. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne pour lui. Une femme vint le voir, tentant de le rassurer. Fred lui assura qu'il retrouverait son frère. Il lui fit en échange un sourire, faux sourire de gratitude. Fred le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller. » lui chuchota-t-il alors que Dean se rendait compte qu'il était abandonné, qu'allait-il faire si son père ne revenait pas.

Alors, puisqu'il n'avait que dix ans, il se permit à pleurer discrètement sur l'épaule de Fred. Ce dernier lui passa une main dans le dos, forte et réconfortante. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se comporta comme un enfant, se reposant totalement sur l'adulte.

D/C

Dean regarda Fred le dévisagé d'un œil mauvais. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il était revenu depuis quelques heures au poste de police où les deux fédéraux s'étaient installés. Ces deux derniers avaient longuement discuté avant d'appeler un certain Jack qui leur avait ordonné quelque chose que Fred n'avait pas aimé. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, Fred avait commencé à le fixer et Max, lui, tentait de cacher le sourire qui venait fleurir ses lèvres.

Ce fut Max qui osa alors briser le silence en se raclant la gorge. Dean tourna instantanément son regard vers lui et il expliqua :

« Ecoute petit, nous… nous devons t'emmené avec nous. »

« Non. » rétorqua Dean sans demandé plus d'explication.

« Tu dois bien comprendre, que nous ne souhaitons pas que toi aussi disparaisse, alors tant que nous ne savons pas si tu es en sécurité où que toutes les recherches ne seront pas abandonnés, tu seras sous la protection du FBI. Vu ton jeune âge, notre directeur a jugé qu'il était préférable que tu sois sous la surveillance dans la famille d'un de nos gars. »

Dean tourna alors son regard vers l'homme qui le fixait toujours. Il baissa alors les yeux, résolu. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute évidence. Les deux hommes virent sa résignation et tous deux ramassèrent leurs affaires et l'enjoignirent à les suivre. Il monta avec regret et désespoir dans la voiture des deux hommes. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre possibilité.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin arrivé à Salem dans le Massachusetts. Dean se souvint être passé par ici, il y avait plusieurs années, pour une sorcière s'il se souvenait bien. Il comprit alors que ces deux agents cherchaient son père depuis longtemps. S'ils voulaient le garder à porter de main c'était pour pouvoir faire main basse sur son père.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se stationnèrent devant un grand édifice qui devait être le lieu de travail des deux hommes. Ces derniers le conduisirent à travers les étages et les dédales de couloirs pour les mener dans leur bureau. Il fut présenté à leur supérieur Jack Arty. Ce dernier resta très évasif, on le plaça dans un coin de la pièce et il patienta une quinzaine de minutes, observant les agents évolués dans leur environnement et leurs collègues s'activer.

Dean n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart, il aimait comprendre et savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Pas qu'il aime faire des recherches et qu'il soit très intelligent, non, ça il le pensait que Sam le serait bien assez dans l'avenir, mais il savait quand rester tranquille. Bien sûr, c'était dû à son éducation toute particulière, mais cela avait ces avantages.

Il resta silencieux, en dehors de tous mouvements et vit peu à peu les personnes présentes oublier complètement son existence. Il voulait partir, il savait que si ces hommes le gardaient avec eux, il ne révérait jamais son père et son frère. Alors il devait s'enfuir. Cela allait être compliqué puisqu'il avait changé d'état. Cependant, il devait le tenter. Pas actuellement, il serait incapable d'aller bien loin, mais plus tard. Il allait devoir tenter sa chance. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Qu'allait-il faire sans son père et son frère ? Il savait ce que son père ferait et il le ferait aussi. Trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et retourner chasser les monstres. De toute façon, que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?

A SUIVRE …

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé._

_A bientôt._


	2. Dean

**_Bien le bonsoir, ou bonjour à vous de voir._**

**_Voilà, il faut savoir que j'ai des périodes très longue de publication, donc désolé de l'attente._**

**_Comme à mon habitude :_**

**_Attention : _**_cette fiction contient des relations homosexuels, pour ceux qui n'apprécient__ pas, ne lisez pas._

**_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, en followers ou ont laissé une review. Merci beaucoup_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Les Colts._

Fred, à genoux face à Dean, l'observait fixement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Dean ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il observait toujours le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait, tentant d'élaborer un plan pour pouvoir partir et ensuite contacté son père en toute sécurité. Malheureusement, de ce qu'il avait compris, il était un appas, l'appas qui attirerait le poisson, soit son père. Il espérait seulement que dans la manipe, il ne serait pas dévoré et que son père ne serait pas blessé.

Bien évidement se comparer à un vers de terre ne le mettait pas vraiment à son avantage, alors il préféra rendre son regard à Fred qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce fut au bous d'interminable minutes silencieuses que l'homme se redressa avant de repartir. Il regarda un écran d'ordinateur avant de revenir et de, de nouveau, le détailler. Perplexe, face au comportement de l'agent, Dean se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'écran. Cependant, on l'empêcha d'atteindre son objectif et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le banc très inconfortable qu'il n'avait pu quitter depuis quelques heures déjà. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir faim.

Dean avait d'abords pensé que l'agent censé s'occuper de lui et l'accueillir allez l'emmener le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il avait passé la nuit dans l'office Fred lui avait expliqué que c'était dû à un changement d'organisation. Ainsi, l'enfant avait été laissé dans les bureaux sous la surveillance des agents de garde cette nuit-là. Dean n'en était pas certain, mais il avait comme hypothèse que Fred refusait de le prendre chez lui et espérait convaincre son chef de déléguer la tâche. Ce fut pourquoi, après que l'agent soit revenu le lendemain, Dean ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il avait passé trois heures dans le bureau de son supérieur à débattre avec lui. Malheureusement, d'après les bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendu, Fred était le seul à faire partie des familles d'accueils recensé par les services sociaux.

Puis, Fred avait discuté avec Max durant un certain lapse de temps et tous deux avaient commencé à le fixer, le dévisageant sous tous les angles. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait l'habitude de se faire dévisager depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait là, puisque toutes les personnes passant devant lui lui jetaient aux choix : un regard perplexe, un surpris ou un excédés. Cependant, Fred se rapprocha puis alla consulter son collègue. Ce fut pourquoi Max se trouvait maintenant à l'ancienne place de Fred, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce manège amusa Dean tout autant qu'il l'agaça et il se décida à demander :

« Quoi ? »

Bien évidemment, les deux adultes ne tinrent pas compte de son intervention et continuèrent leurs observations dérangeantes. Pour combattre cette intrusion dans chacun de ses gestes, il décida de fuir aux toilettes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le lieu qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas encore allé jusque-là et qu'une occasion en or de partir se présentait à lui. En effet, les toilettes étaient situées juste à côtés de la cage d'escalier de secours accessible par la fenêtre et, de celle-ci, il pouvait apercevoir un appareil téléphonique, coincé dans une ruelle jouxtant l'immeuble. Bien évidemment, ses éléments ne lui auraient pas servie à grand-chose si il n'avait pas été d'aussi petite taille, et donc puisse être invisible une fois dans la cabine téléphonique, et qu'une magnifique pièce de 20 cent n'ornait pas le sol de la pièce. Il la ramassa donc rapidement et monta sur les toilettes dans lesquels il était entré avant d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre. Il passa alors à travers avec plus ou moins de difficulté et atterrit sur l'escalier.

Il descendit la plus rapidement possible l'immeuble. Arrivé en bas, il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique, longeant le mur de l'immeuble afin de ne pas être vu de ce dernier. Il resta un instant devant le téléphone. Il savait deux numéros, celui d'urgence de son père et celui de Bobby. Sachant très bien que son père était recherché et qu'il serait peut-être rapidement retrouvé, il décida de contacter son oncle de cœur. Il inséra donc la pièce et composa rapidement le numéro. Il n'attendit qu'une sonnerie avant qu'une voix bourrue ne réponde :

« Bobby Singer à l'appareil. Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir ce numéro alors si ce n'est pas important raccroché ! »

L'enfant entendit un froissement, signe caractéristique que l'homme allait raccrocher. Alors il dit rapidement :

« Bobby, c'est moi. Dean »

« Dean ? » reprit la voix de l'homme totalement surprise. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? » s'enquit-il alors inquiet.

N'ayant que peu de temps, Dean tenta de résumé rapidement la situation :

« Sam et moi avons été trouvé par des agents du FBI. Papa a réussi à récupérer Sam mais ils m'ont emmené à Salem. Je suis parti mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que de nouveau froissement se fasse entendre, signe que l'homme cherchait dans ses livres.

« A Salem ? » reprit-il puis après que Dean ait produit un son d'approbation, il poursuivit : « Bien alors tu vas te rendre rue de Moon. Suit bien ces consignes : tu restes dans la foule et si tu vois un attroupement d'enfant, tu suis. Ne prend aucun transport en commun et aucune ruelle. Demande ton chemin à un étranger ou touriste. Prends le chemin le moins indicatif de l'endroit où tu vas. J'y serais à 15h pétante, alors prend ton temps pour y aller. »

« D'accords. » acquiesça le garçon alors qu'il se repassait les instructions dans la tête

« Cela va bien se passer Dean. » le rassura pauvrement Bobby avant de raccrocher.

Surement pour partir, donc arriver le plus vite possible. L'enfant se mit donc en mouvement, rejoignant la rue où il apercevait le plus de passant. Suivant les indications de Bobby, il se mêla à un groupe du secondaire allant en visite à un musée. Il parla avec quelques élèves qui avaient apparemment quelques années de plus que lui. Puis lorsqu'il aperçut un plan de la ville dans les mains d'asiatiques extatiques en pose devant le musée, il se proposa à eux pour prendre une photographie d'eux. Ils acceptèrent et après plusieurs clichés, il leur rendit l'appareil.

« Merci petit. » lui sourit une femme à l'air assez sympathique.

« De rien. » répondit-il avec un sourire avant de prendre un air triste et de continuer : « Je me suis un peu perdu. Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter votre carte que je puisse savoir où je dois aller pour retrouver mon quartier. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama l'inconnue avec un fort accent avant de le juger du regard et d'appeler une autre personne de son groupe.

Les deux étrangers discutèrent un instant en une langue inconnue à Dean avant que la femme ne se tourne de nouveau vers lui et ne lui tende la carte qu'elle possédait.

« Tu peux même la garder ! Nous en avons assez. »

Dean fut assez surpris mais lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de la remercier et de nouveau se fondre dans la masse. La carte en main, il se repéra facilement et de nouveau suivit un groupe d'écolier, qui eux, se rendaient voir une pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner du groupe, un des professeurs surveillants le surprit en l'obligeant à rentrer dans le théâtre.

« Mais je… » protesta-t-il en tentant de s'enlever de la poigne de l'enseignant.

« Pas de ''mais je'' il est hors de question que nous vous perdions cette année. Nous allons tous voir cette pièce ensemble. Tu verras, elle est très bien. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire, le poussant à l'intérieur du théâtre puis le guidant dans la salle.

Il fut installé à côté d'une fille de son âge. Alors qu'il se trémoussait sur son siège tentant d'apercevoir la sortie ou un moyen quelconque de partir, les lumières se baissèrent et il entendit une voix résonner :

« Cette pièce… »

Il reprit ses recherches encore plus activement mais malheureusement pour lui, un des enseignants vint le voir pour lui demander avec hargne de se tenir bien. Démoralisé et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Dean s'enfonça avec déception dans son siège. Quitte à devoir passer des heures en ville, autant en passer trois biens installés dans un fauteuil. Cependant, il n'était pas si confortable que cela. Il tenta alors de trouver une position plus à même mais, une claque sur son bras lui fit tourner la tête vers la fille à ses côtés. Elle était brune, ou peut-être châtain, et fixait la scène avec une fascination effrayante. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder lui aussi la scène ou un couple se jurait l'amour éternelle. Il leva les yeux aux ciels et recommença à chercher une position attrayante. Cependant, de nouveau son bras se fit frapper. Il se tourna alors vivement vers la fille à ses côtés et chuchota :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Toi. » fut la courte réponse de l'enfant.

Dean écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à la réponse mais un sourire amusé par la répartit vint orner son visage. Alors il se trémoussa de nouveau en quête d'une position confortable. Et de nouveau se fit frappé, cependant elle ajouta alors :

« Ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille. Tu fais du bruit ! » murmura-t-elle mécontente.

« J'essaie de trouver une position confortable. » répliqua-t-il tout aussi bas.

« Ce n'est pas ici que cela arrivera. » répondit-elle avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Alors que de nouveau il changeait de position pour bien être, elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

« Ton ventre gargouille. » fit-elle remarquer avec agacement.

« J'ai faim. » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bien manger. Alors son estomac réclamait, c'était logique. Il pouvait bien tenir quelques heures de plus sans un autre repas, mais avisant le sac de la fille à ses pieds il s'enquit :

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour me caler le temps de la pièce. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. » rajouta-il avec amusement.

Elle secoua la tête un peu désespérée avant de lui tendre une barre de Western. Il la reçut avec joie et l'engouffra rapidement. Il resta alors silencieux et immobile durant un certain temps, en remerciement pour la personne à ses côtés et finalement, s'intéressa à la pièce. L'histoire l'intrigua de plus ne plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pièce se finit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Scandalisé par cela, il sécha ses larmes et fit mine de dormir avant que les lumières ne se rallume. Un coup de coude sur son bras le ''réveilla''. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il constata que la fille était bien châtain finalement et le dévisageait avec impatience. Dean comprit qu'il devait se lever pour la laisser passer et s'exécuta, espérant pouvoir échapper à la vigilance des professeurs qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans. Cependant, elle ne passa pas et fit plutôt remarqué :

« Tu n'es pas de mon école. »

« Non, j'étais…. entrain de me balader lorsqu'on a pris le même chemin et un de vos professeurs m'a pris pour un de ses élèves. » expliqua-t-il avec une légère moue.

« Ce devait être Monsieur Smith. » dit-elle avec compréhension avant de lui sourire et de dire : « Je m'appelle Amélia. »

« Dean. » répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Puis ils sortirent de la salle et tandis que le groupe sortait du théâtre, Dean, pour échapper à l'œil de rapace du professeur, salua la fillette et se cacha dans les toilettes. Il patienta quelques minutes, analysant la carte qu'il possédait et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques rues de Moon. Il attendit encore un certain temps avant de s'élancer dehors. Il repéra alors une horloge et vit qu'il avait encire une bonne heure devant lui. Il se dirigea alors le pas traînant vers l'emplacement du rendez-vous de Bobby. Enfin arrivé, il détailla un peu la rue. C'était la typique ruelle étroite des grandes villes américaines. Il s'éloigna alors de nouveau et repérant un groupe d'enfant jouant au Basketball à proximité, il se rapprocha d'eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, il repéra un des joueurs qui semblait être l'arbitre et s'enquit :

« Je peux jouer ? »

Le garçon le jugea du regard un instant avant de hausser les épaules et d'accepté tout en appelant un de ses camarades :

« Jack ! On a un autre joueur. Dans ton équipe ? »

Un garçon assez grand, la peau noir et les yeux chocolats s'avança alors et répondit :

« Lui ? » s'enquit-l en arrivant, le détaillant un instant avant de faire une moue ennuyée. « Il a pas l'air de savoir jouer. » remarqua-t-il.

« On peut lui donner une chance. Ma mère m'a dit que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. » pointa l'arbitre.

L'autre garçon leva un sourcil avant de demander un peu niais :

« Ça veut dire quoi ''trompeuses'' ? »

« Que même si il a l'air nul, il peut être très bon. » résuma-t-il en secouant la tête montrant qu'il ne savait pas, mais que le point était là.

« D'accords. » reprit l'enfant avant de faire signe à Dean de le suivre.

Il arriva alors devant un groupe de quatre autres garçons et s'exclama :

« Il va jouer avec nous. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en le dévisageant quelques secondes avant que l'un deux ne commence à lui parler joyeusement :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Dean. » répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'approcher des garçons de son âge. Lorsqu'il allait à l'école, il ne parlait qu'à peu de monde car il aurait été bête de s'attacher à quelqu'un alors qu'il ne passait habituellement que quelques jours dans le même établissement. De plus, généralement, il n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations que les autres enfants de son âge. Il devait surveiller son frère mais surtout, il ne savait pas vraiment joueur à tous ses jeux d'équipe. Son père ne lui avait enseigné que le tire à la carabine et cela ne lui était pas utile pour se faire des amis. Bobby lui avait appris le Baseball, c'était mieux mais il avait peur de se faire des amis. Lorsqu'on n'a pas de point d'attache, il vaut mieux ne pas être sentimentalement accroché à quelqu'un qui ne bouge pas. C'était ce que son père lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment il pouvait se faire de nouveaux amis, dans une de ses nouvelles écoles. Alors il ne s'en était pas fait. Dans une des écoles où il était allé, il avait eu le plaisir d'être inclus dans quelque jeu mais vite les autres s'attachaient à lui et lui s'attachait à eux, alors il avait compris que rester seul à s'occuper de Sam était le plus pratique. Dean avait Sam et Sam l'avait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls.

Vite le match qui se jouait prit fin et se fut à Dean et son équipe de se mettre en place. Dès les premières minutes de jeu, Dean ne montre aucun talent exceptionnel pour ce sport à balle. Pourtant, pour une première fois, il était assez fier de se débrouiller si bien. Durant un quart d'heure, il courut après la balle, fit des passes, se réjouit avec son équipe lorsqu'il marquait. Il marqua même un panier et un des joueurs lui fit un accolade Ce geste le rendit bêtement heureux. Bien évidemment, l'équipe adverse aussi marquait des points et il se retrouvait à égalité alors que le jeu allait bientôt se finir, dire de l'arbitre qui devait rentrer chez lui. Finalement, alors qu'il était sur la voix de la victoire, l'équipe adverse récupéra le ballon et marqua. Ils avaient perdu, mais Dean souriait. L'équipe était composée de bon et de mauvais perdant, alors avec ces premiers, Dean parla du jeu, s'amusa de quelques mouvements. Il était de nouveau un enfant. Au bous de plusieurs minutes, Dean tourna la tête vers la ruelle où Bobby lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce dernier était là, dans sa vieille voiture cabossée et l'observait avec un fin sourire. L'enfant aimait le voir aussi peu ronchon et tendu. Bobby était le second père de Dean, celui avec qui il s'amusait parfois, celui qui tentait de le faire se comporter comme une personne de son âge.

Il dit alors au revoir à ses partenaires de match et se dirigea vers le vieil homme. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce dernier perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Dean s'arrêta alors immédiatement de marcher. Bobby lui fit signe de se retourner et il s'exécuta. Il vit alors ce qui aurait pu causer la mise en prison de l'homme. Des agents étaient debout derrière le grillage du terrain de basket et le fixait, attendant quelque chose. Alors l'enfant baissa la tête, il la tourna de nouveau vers la rue, mais la voiture de Bobby avait disparu. Il s'y engagea alors et y découvrit un bous de journal découpé à la hâte pas très loin de l'endroit où l'homme se situait quelques minutes auparavant. Il lut rapidement, entendant des pas derrière lui.

« Je vais me renseigner pour te récupérer. Reste avec eux et si tu peux de nouveau t'enfuir va au motel RED. »

Il froissa le papier, le mit dans sa bouche afin de le mâcher un instant, donnant à l'objet un aspect de gomme et le jeta dans la poubelle. Les pas se firent alors plus distinct et, pour donner le change, il se dirigea vers un chat qui se léchait paresseusement derrière la poubelle et s'accroupit face à lui. Il le détailla un moment. L'animal était noir avec quelque tache blanche. Il avait le poil court et hirsute et était assez petit et fin. Aucun collier n'était visible autour de son cou. Dean avait devant lui un très beau chat de gouttière. Il se releva alors rapidement et se retourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec Fred et une agent qu'il avait déjà croisé le matin même. Elle était brune, légèrement enveloppé et semblait particulièrement déçue et agacée. Fred le prit alors par le bras, tout en le traînant vers la fin de la ruelle.

Ils rejoignirent alors Max qui attendait tout en discutant avec les anciens adversaires de Dean. Le visage de ce dernier se ferma et il baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Max les vit s'avancer vers lui et il déclara avec entrain :

« Voilà notre petit fugueur ! »

Dean ne répondit rien et gardant résolument le regard sur le sol.

« Ecoute petit, ton père est un criminel. » reprit-il alors totalement sérieux. « Tu ne dois pas le protéger. Il est un danger pour ce pays mais aussi pour toi et ton frère. Vu ton attitude, je suis persuadé qu'il t'a déjà convaincu que ce qu'il faisait était juste. C'est faux. La justice doit être décidée par l'état. Nous sommes la justice, pas ton père. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Dean ne répondit rien.

« Dean. » continua-t-il de sa voix dure. « Est-ce que tu as déjà accompagné ton père dans ses activités ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus effrayé par la réponse.

Cependant, de nouveau l'enfant ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà aidé son père à chasser, même plusieurs fois. Et même si ce n'était pas juste, c'était nécessaire. Son père lui avait dit, ce n'était pas la justice qu'il jouait, c'était la défense. Ils étaient en guerre et le seul moyen pour les hommes ignorants de survivre était que les chasseurs éliminent la menace. Aucune justice, juste la survie.

« Dean c'est important ! » reprit la voix grave de Fred.

« Qui allais-tu rejoindre ? » s'enquit alors la femme.

Dean s'empêcha de relever la tête de surprise et attendit. Elle reprit donc :

« Nous t'avons laissé une pièce pour que tu puisses appeler une personne. Qui as-tu appelés ? »

Le silence était le meilleur de tous les choix face à certaines questions et l'enfant en était persuadé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas l'aisance de son père avec les mots. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il devait travailler dessus et qu'il le testerait plus tard. Maintenant il était trop tard. Les deux adultes continuèrent de lui poser des questions et de tenter de le raisonner pour qu'il les conduise à son père mais Dean resta muet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à tanguer dans la poigne de Fred que ce dernier s'enquit :

« Ça va gamin ? »

« J'ai faim. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Max ne le brise en s'exclamant un peu affolé :

« Attends, tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin ? »

« Je ne vole pas. » fut la réponse un peu énervé du blond alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'homme et le foudroyait du regard.

Cette réponse sembla partiellement soulager les trois adultes et ils montèrent dans une voiture pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour l'enfant. Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant familiale et rentrèrent. Dean put choisir ce qu'il voulait et avisant les tartes en dessert, il saliva d'avance. Finalement, Dean leur raconta un peu sa journée, expliquant qu'il en avait assez de passer son temps assis sur une chaise à attendre. Qu'il avait adoré jouer au basket et qu'il avait été forcé d'assister à une pièce de théâtre atrocement ennuyeuse. Les adultes s'amusèrent de son récit assez surpris, car ils n'avaient assisté qu'à la fin, ne l'ayant pas retrouvé avant.

« Tu es très doué pour te dissimuler dans la foule. » fit remarquer avec amusement Max alors qu'il sirotait son sirop.

Dean ne répondit pas, une magnifique tarte au citron meringué venait de faire son apparition devant lui. Il l'observa avec admiration durant un petit lapse de temps avant d'enfoncer sa cuillère dedans et de manger sa première bouchée. Il émit un petit bruit appréciatif alors qu'il se précipitait pour en prendre une autre bouché. Il ne fit plus attention qu'à sa tarte et s'en délecta jusqu'à la dernière miette. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put constater que Fred le regardait avec un fin sourire, que Max semblait se moquer de lui et que la femme le regardait avec un air attendri.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il lui trouve un nom puisque aucun agent de cet état ne semblait savoir qu'il fallait se présenter. Il décida de la nommer Kate.

Après une petite discussion entre les trois agents, il fut décidé que Fred l'emmenait directement à son domicile. Dean nota mentalement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver gain de cause auprès de son chef. Ils déposèrent donc Max et Kate à leur bureau avant de repartir en direction d'un quartier plus en retrait de la ville. Ce fut au bous de dix minutes de trajets qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison à un étage et au toit bleu. Une petite allée de pierre menait à la porte d'entrée en bois peint et une autre fermé par un portillon en bois de l'autre côté de la maison. Ce fit le chemin que prit Fred et il le suivit. Il arriva alors dans un grand jardin où une petite terrasse ombragée par un cerisier ornait le côté de la maison. Fred lui fit signe de s'installer dans un des fauteuils et rentra par la baie vitrée située là. Dean qui avait bien remarqué que Fred avait fermé le portillon n'essaya pas de disparaître sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, le portillon étant bien trop grand pour lui. Il fit donc le tour du jardin, constatant qu'il était très bien entretenu. Il détailla l'endroit et découvrit sur la droite un petit point d'eau orné d'une cascade où tournaient en rond quelques poissons rouges. Il s'assit alors en tailleur à côté de ce dernier bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Ce fut alors là qu'il s'endormit.

Ce furent des cris qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il entendit Fred dirent quelques choses mais ne parvint pas à distinguer quoi. Ce fut alors la voix d'une femme qu'il entendit :

« NON. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Je vais chez Cyndi ! »

« LISE ! » cria alors Fred tentant, Dean le comprit vite, de la retenir.

« On en parlera demain. Aujourd'hui j'en ai assez ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » rétorqua l'homme.

« DEMAIN. » cria la femme avant qu'il n'entende la porte claquer et une voiture démarrer.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à se rallonger. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Ce fut lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Fred ressortit en appelant son prénom qu'il se leva et le rejoignit sur la terrasse. Il le fit rentrer et le fit monter à l'étage. Dean compta trois portes sur la droite avant que Fred n'ouvre la suivante dévoilant une chambre d'enfant, vide.

« Tu dormiras là. » Dean acquiesça et Fred reprit : « Je te laisse visiter la maison. La porte d'entrée et le portillon sont fermés, donc n'essaye pas de sortir. Je serais dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de quelques choses. »

De nouveau, il hocha la tête et l'homme partit. Dean attendit un instant, entendit des pas dans l'escalier et sortit la carte qu'il avait dissimulé dans son pantalon. Il la détailla un moment avant de constater que le motel RED était à l'autre bous de la ville. Il soupira de dépit avant de fermer la carte et de la remettre dans son vêtement. Pas question qu'il la perde. Il ressortit alors et passa quelques minutes à visiter la maison. Elle était composée de trois chambres une salle de bain et un douche attenante à la salle d'ami. Le rée de chaussé comprenait la cuisine, des toilettes, le salon et la salle à manger. De cette dernière, s'il ouvrait la fenêtre, il pourrait partir, mais avisant Fred l'observer, il se rétracta. Il y a avait un petit placard sous l'escalier et une porte menant au garage. Finalement, il s'installa à côté de Fred, dans un des fauteuils et regarda la télévision pour le reste de la journée.

Il dîner assez tard, comme Dean avait lui-même déjeuné vers 16h. Fred fit une boite de conserve puis tandis qu'il s'occupait de la vaisselle, il déclara à Dean assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Demain tu viens avec moi au bureau, donc essaie de trouver dans la maison de quoi t'occuper. »

L'enfant acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, s'exécutant. Il refusait de de nouveau attendre 9h sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Finalement, se fut en farfouillant dans les tiroirs de sa nouvelle chambre qu'il tomba sur plusieurs casse-têtes. Il les sortit et les posa sur sa table de nuit. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Fred frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

L'homme entra et lui donna un vieux tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui.

« Mets-ça pour dormir. » Puis il lui tendit un autre sac et expliqua : « Ce sont les vêtements que tu avais lorsque l'on t'a trouvé. Ils sont propres, les autres sont des pièces à conviction donc tu ne pourras les récupérer que plus tard. On s'occupera de t'habiller en attendant.

Dean qui avait toujours sur lui les affaires que les services sociaux lui avaient prêté acquiesça. Fred lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte. Dean s'installa alors dans le lit qu'il trouva très confortable et malgré ses angoisses, s'endormit rapidement exténué par son escapade de la journée. Bobby savait où il était, il arriverait à le récupérer.

Le lendemain fut asse ennuyeux. Dean s'énerva sur ses casse-têtes pendant toute la matinée. Il en réussit un mais les autres lui résistaient. L'après-midi, un des agents qui le surveillait lui proposa de l'aider, il accepta avec joie. Cependant il fut passablement vexé lorsqu'en trois coups il réussit chacun de ceux qui lui posaient des difficultés. La journée passa plus rapidement que la précédente et Dean vit avec une précision le moment où Fred décida de rentrer chez lui. En effet, il se tendit comme un arc et se dirigea vers lui avec un air sombre. Dean n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi il s'était disputé avec sa femme. Les circonstances pouvaient lui faire penser que c'était à cause de lui, mais il pouvait aussi être juste mal tombé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'agent, ce dernier lui indiqua d'aller dans le jardin et d'attendre. L'enfant s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le petit bassin qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Des cris retentirent rapidement et cette fois, mu par la curiosité, Dean se rapprocha de la baie vitrée.

La discussion fut courte et il vit s'avancer vers lui deux personnes. Il se recula donc et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fenêtre s'ouvrait et il pouvait apercevoir une femme aux longs cheveux blonds le dévisager. La colère qui, quelques instants avant pouvait se lire parfaitement dans sa voix, n'était pas présente sur son visage. Il lui fit alors un sourire timide, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Heureusement pour lui, la femme lui fit un sourire crispé avant de déclarer :

« Je m'appelle Lise. »

« Dean. » répondit-il avec une voix peu sûre.

« Allez, rentre. » dit-elle tout en secouant la tête.

En se tournant, il peut l'apercevoir foudroyer du regard son mari. Dean eut un léger sourire, ça allait être drôle. Bien évidemment, il avait raison. En effet, Fred partait tôt au travail, donc ce serait à Lise de veiller sur lui. Comme il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une protection rapproché mais plutôt d'un placement en famille, l'enfant n'était pas sous la surveillance d'un agent en permanence. En réalité, le bureau fédérale avait tout simplement négocié dans quelle famille on devait le placer afin de l'avoir à l'œil.

Cela faisait une semaine que Dean était dans cette famille d'accueil. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à fuir la maison. En effet, Lise était beaucoup plus doué qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans l'art de deviner quand et où il allait s'enfuir. Cela commençait à faire peur à l'enfant car il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire pour rejoindre Bobby ou si ce dernier et son père allaient trouver un autre moyen de le ramener. Voyant que la mission était impossible, il réduit ses tentatives de fuites, de toutes manières infructueuses. Il ne passait pas énormément de temps avec Lise, cette dernière faisant des travaux ménagers ou travaillant comme couturière à domicile. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il regardait la télévision. Ils ne parlaient pas non-plus et les soirées étaient toutes les mêmes, silencieuses et pesantes. La dispute entre les deux adultes était toujours d'actualité et le soir il les entendait souvent crier.

On lui rapporta enfant ses affaires, ces dernières n'ayant pas servi à grand-chose. Une autre semaine passa ainsi. Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'un soir il entendit Fred discuter avec Lise :

« Le père de Dean a été vu dans les environs de la ville. »

« Vous pensez réussir à l'attraper ? » s'enquit-elle tout en mettant la table.

« On espère. »

Après une courte pause, Lise reprit :

« Et vous comptez un jour l'envoyer à l'école ? »

Fred marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer et d'expliquer :

« Pour cela, il nous faudrait son livret scolaire et donc son nom de famille. Il est trop jeune et n'est pas dans les fichiers. Donc on cherche dans tous les Dean connus, étant née la même année. Ça prend du temps. »

« Donc, il va rester à la maison avec moi encore longtemps. » conclut la femme tout en soupirant. « Il passe sa journée devant la télévision, ce n'est pas le mieux pour un enfant. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Sortez. » proposa Fred.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

De nouveau le silence se mit en place et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Dean retenta par la suite de s'enfuir, mais lorsque pour la sixième fois, il vit Lise les bras croiser le regarder avec amusement alors qu'il tentait de se faufiler dans la haie, il se sentit baisser les bras.

« Tu sais que c'est inutile ? » s'enquit-elle tout en l'aidant à s'extirper du végétale, une branche s'étant accroché à sa ceinture.

« Je constate. » dit-il en faisant la moue et en remettant ses vêtements en place.

« Allez, viens. Je vais aller rendre visite à mes parents aujourd'hui. Tu m'accompagnes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Dean se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment le choix. Mais sachant que la seconde option était surement d'être enfermée à l'intérieur de la maison, il accepta. Lise avait une minuscule voiture verte, Dean se demandait même s'il s'agissait d'une. Ils montèrent dedans et roulèrent pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter devant une maison de retraite. L'enfant se tourna alors vers la femme et s'enquit :

« Ils sont si vieux ? »

« A vrai dire, mon père délire. Alors nous l'avons mis en maison de retraite et ma mère est bien trop épuisée pour vivre seul. » expliqua Lise tandis qu'elle sortait de la voiture. « Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il te raconte. » enchaîna-t-elle.

Dean hocha la tête et la suivit vers l'entrée du complexe. Ils passèrent à l'accueil où une jeune femme semblait s'ennuyer en mâchant un shwungum et en lisant un magazine. Lise se racla la gorge et la femme de l'accueil se remit en une position décente. Elles discutèrent un instant avant que Lise ne le prenne par la main et ne le tire à travers les dédales de la maison. Au bous de quelques minutes de marches et après avoir monté trois étages, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite porte blanche sur laquelle était inscrite 360, Pierre Colt. La femme inspira un instant avant de soupirer et frappa. Une voix roque les pria d'entrer et elle ouvrit la porte. Dean ne se cacha pas mais resta tout de même un instant en retrait. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas l'air fou. Il ne semblait pas extrêmement vieux, Il avait un visage carré et une carrure assez imposante. Son regard lui était vieux. Ces yeux marron fascinèrent un instant Dean par leur profondeur, il devait en avoir vécu dans sa vie.

« Bonsoir Papa. » commença la femme avec un sourire alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour l'embrasser.

Cela fait, il la salua en retour :

« Lise. Et qui est ce petit garçon ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur tout en le dévisageant avant de se tourner vers sa fille : « Auriez-vous enfin décidé d'adopter ? »

« Non, c'est un des enfants des services sociaux. » nia la femme tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle lui fit alors signe de s'approcher et enchaîna : « Voici Dean. »

« Bonjour bonhomme. » lui sourit l'homme tout en lui tendant la main qu'il serra avec retenu.

La poigne de l'homme était ferme alors il serra ses doigts, comme lui avait appris son père. Le regard du vieillard se plissa avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur sa fille. Avec un ton moins chaleureux il s'enquit :

« Et où est ton très cher mari ? »

« Au travail. » soupira-t-elle tout en dévisageant son père. « Je ne veux pas de remarque aujourd'hui, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le jour. »

« Alors je ne dirais rien. » acquiesça-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard digne d'un ''je te l'avais dit''.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Lise ne ferme les yeux et n'inspire fortement de nouveau en demandant :

« Alors quels sont les nouvelles ? »

L'homme dévisagea l'enfant à ses côtés un instant avant de dire :

« J'ai vu dans le journal qu'il y avait un fantôme près de Fontona. Et il y a toujours ce Kitsune qui sévit près de Aurora. Je soupçonne même la jeune fille de l'accueil d'être un loup-garou. » déclama-t-il comme s'il disait un secret.

A ces mots Lise perdit son sourire, mais Dean porta toute son attention à l'homme. Voyant que Lise allait bientôt s'en aller, car elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une conversation normal avec son père, Dean s'enquit :

« Pourquoi serait-elle un loup-garou ? »

Les deux adultes le regardèrent surpris avant que l'homme ne reprenne avec plus d'entrain :

« Parce qu'elle apporte toujours son repas les jours où elle est de garde le midi et le soir et qu'elle n'est jamais là durant les période de pleine lune. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tenir de l'argent, même si bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'argent ici. » expliqua-t-il. « Je devrais essayer une fois de l'obliger à prendre de l'argent dans ses mains. » réfléchit-il à haute voix. « Mais je n'en ai pas. Il faudrait que tu m'en apportes Lise. »

La femme secoua la tête et dit :

« Tu sais bien que tu n'as le droit à aucun objet tranchant. »

« Même une petite cuillère ferait l'affaire. » dit-il sur la défensive. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la blesser. »

« Dit cela à l'infirmier que tu croyais possédé par un démon et dont tu as fracassé le crâne avec une barre en fer. »

« Il était possédé par un fantôme. » rétorqua Pierre.

A ces mots, Lise se leva et Dean s'enquit :

« Les fantômes peuvent posséder les humains ? »

Alors que l'homme allait répondre, Lise déclara :

« Allez Dean, on s'en va. »

Dean tourna alors la tête vers la femme et demanda :

« Je ne peux pas rester un petit peu plus ? »

Lise fixa son père, puis l'enfant et enfin soupira.

« D'accords. Papa, garde le bien à l'œil, c'est un vrai petit fuyard. »

« Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. »

Puis la femme quitta la pièce, laissant Dean et Pierre Colt, seul. L'enfant se tourna rapidement vers l'homme et s'enquit :

« Vous êtes un chasseur ? »

« Un chasseur ayant été obligé de prendre sa retraite. » fit-il remarquer.

Dean le dévisagea un instant avant de demander :

« Pourquoi en parlez-vous ? C'est secret. C'est pour cela qu'on vous prend pour un fou. »

« C'est un travail qu'on se transmet de père en fils. J'en avais déjà parlé à ma fille lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais elle était trop jeune pour aller chasser alors elle n'en a jamais vu en vrai. Puis plus tard je lui en ai reparlé, lorsqu'elle était en âge, mais tout cela n'était que baliverne. Je lui ai tout appris pour qu'elle puisse devenir une grande chasseuse, mais elle m'a répondit : ''Cela n'existe pas et de toute manière, même si cela existait, je ne chasserais pas les monstres.''. Alors j'ai arrêté de lui en parler. »

« Mais pourtant… » dit-il avec incompréhension.

« J'ai rencontré Vérité. Au lieu de me manger la langue comme cette déesse en a l'habitude, elle m'a retiré toute capacité à mentir. Et comme je passe mes journées à chercher les monstres, je ne peux que le dire. Ma femme, qui n'était pas au courant, à commencé à ne plus le supporté et on m'a amené ici. »

« Et vous l'avez tué ? »

« Vérité ? » demanda le vieil homme et comme Dean hocha la tête, il reprit : « Malheureusement, non. J'ai perdu sa trace. Pourtant la tuer est bien le seul moyen de me rendre ma liberté. Cet endroit est une vraie prison. »

Dean rit alors voyant le regard dépité de l'homme. Puis ce dernier perdit légèrement son sourire et s'enquit :

« Et toi, tu es bien jeune pour chasser. »

« Je chasse depuis que j'ai huit ans. » déclara-t-il un peu fier mais sans trop l'être. « C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris. »

« C'est aussi une histoire de famille ? » s'enquit Pierre.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Dean. « Avant mes six ans, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des monstres. Mais je ne connais pas mes grands-parents, ils sont tous mortes, alors peut-être chassaient-ils. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça l'homme. « Et où est ton père ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Pierre réfléchit un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de dire :

« Je vois. C'est l'agent cher au cœur de ma fille qui t'a trouvé alors que ton père chassait. »

Dean hocha la tête triste.

« Ton père est recherché. » comprit l'homme avec dépit. « C'est le propre de tous chasseurs. Nous sommes tous des criminels aux yeux de la loi, mais nous leur sauvons la vie. »

« Oui. »

Un petit silence se mit en place et Pierre pour lui remonter le morale lui parla des quelques chasses plutôt amusante qu'il avait un jour fait dans sa vie. Une bonne heure passa et Dean riait à gorge déployé, lorsque Lise revint pour le récupérer. Il salua l'homme et sortit de la pièce, suivant Lise silencieusement. Arrivée devant la jeune femme de l'accueil, Lise lui lança un regard et pourtant il ne cilla pas. Lorsqu'il franchir les portes, elle s'enquit :

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De quoi ? » répliqua l'enfant alors que Lise souriait.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais n'en tint pas compte et monta dans la voiture.

De nouveau une semaine passa, mais durant cette dernière Dean aida un peu plus Lise. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir mais n'appréciait pas non-plus de passer ses journées devant la télévision. Alors il l'aida dans les tâches ménagères et un peu pour la couture. Il se révéla incroyablement inapte à ce genre de pratique. La tension entre Lise et Fred disparut peu à peu, par il ne savait quel miracle. Finalement, Lise dut s'absenter et Fred ne pouvait pas l'emmener à son bureau, alors la femme lui proposa de passer ce temps à la maison de retraite en compagnie de son père. Dean accepta avec joie.

Cette fois-là, Pierre et lui se promenèrent dans le jardin de l'établissement. Dean ayant amené une petite cuillère en argent, ils constatèrent que la femme n'était pas un loup-garou. De nouveau, l'homme lui enseignait ce qu'il savait sur les monstres. Puis Dean demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que votre famille chasse ? »

« Cela remonte à mon ancêtre. » expliqua Pierre alors qu'il observait les oiseaux s'envoler à leur passage et se reposer un peu plus loin sur le chemin. « Samuel Colt était un fabriquant d'arme. Il a inventé de nombreuses armes et trouvés ce qui tuait beaucoup de monstre. Cet homme est entré dans la chasse à cause de monstres qui avaient détruit sa famille. Lors de ses recherches, il mit au point de nombreux objet et emprisonna de nombreux monstres. Sa plus grande œuvre fut de fermer une des portes de l'enfer. Il en créa une clé et c'est pour cela que la chasse est devenue une tradition familial. Nous devons protéger la clé. »

« Mais ? » s'enquit Dean car il sentait bien qu'il y en avait un.

« Mon père l'a perdue. Il était comme ma fille, sceptique. Alors j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à la chercher. Sans succès. » déclara-t-il un peu dépité.

La discussion reprit et Lise vint le chercher. Dean entendit le soir même Fred dire qu'il avait failli capturer John. Ce fait inquiéta Dean et il tenta de se faire plus persévérant dans ses tentatives de fuites. Cependant les jours qui suivirent, Lise commença à lui parler, lui racontant un peu à propos d'eux.

« Mon père n'aime pas Mike. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Qui est Mike ? » s'enquit-il alors un peu perdu.

« Mike est mon mari. L'agent qui t'a amené ici, Dean. »

« Il ne m'a jamais dit comment il s'appelait. » se défendit l'enfant sous le regard inquisiteur et légèrement inquiet de la femme.

Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciels et secoua la tête.

« Il est vrai qu'il manque de manière. Cependant, ce qui dérange le plus mon père c'est qu'il soit un fédéral. Et cela je ne comprends pas. » dit-elle avec un peu d'amertume alors qu'elle épluchait les pommes de terre.

Dean lui lança un regard innocent, ne semblant pas non plus comprendre, et elle enchaîna :

« La seule chose qui lui a fait accepter notre mariage fut qu'il a accepté de prendre notre nom de famille. Il y tenait. Le nom Colt devait persister. Malheureusement, je suis la seule héritière. » dit-elle un peu désabusée. « Il a eu gain de cause. »

Elle fit une petite pause avant de demander :

« Et toi, tes parents ont eu des problèmes avec les leurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il tout à fait honnêtement en pelant les carottes.

« Ce n'est pas forcément le genre de chose dont les adultes sont fiers de parler. » avoua-t-elle compréhensive.

Puis le silence reprit place. Chaque jour, Lise engageait la conversation, lui parlant d'elle et Mike, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui parlant un peu de la vie en générale. Parfois ils discutaient simplement de l'émission de télévision que Dean regardait. Jamais elle ne lui demandait des informations capitales au sujet de son père. Dean appréciait beaucoup Lise. Elle était calme bien qu'elle possède un fort caractère. Le changement d'attitude de la femme à son égard était toute de même notable et Dean s'en inquiété car il avait peur de de nouveau tomber dans un piège alors il se taisait souvent lorsqu'il craignait de donner trop d'information.

Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il aperçut de la fenêtre de sa chambre Bobby dans sa voiture observer sa maison. Il lui fit des signes et l'homme lui sourit en retour. Il leva le pouce en l'air. Il avait trouvé une solution pour le récupérer. Dean en fut très heureux mais une légère pointe de regret perça. Il en fit fi. Il devait retourner avec son frère et son père.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il entendit parler de l'arrestation de John Winchester pour pénétration illégale dans un musée.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrivera certainement plus rapidement puisqu'elle est écrite._

_N'hésitez pas à délivrer vos pensées._


End file.
